Chaotic Turnbout Part I: Awakening Legacy
by Vecekio
Summary: Summer 2019, Rise of the red moon signifies the beginning of mysterious chain of events when people start to disappear one after another. Mystery is afoot and Franziska von Karma and Phoenix Wright will be at the center of it, whether they like it or not.
1. I: In the rise of the red moon

A/N: I decided once more make some changes and this time things should move more smoothly and less boring way... I have to admit now that I think about it things were moving rather slow when you know that time is of the essence... So this final incarnation should fix that. I have pretty much all the story thought up, but the beginning is also important... Therefore Chapter I again with some additional parts which hopefully make things a little more interesting. Everything will we deleted as the chapters after this no longer apply.

**Chaotic Turnabout Part I: Awakening Legacy**

**I: In the rise of the red moon**

June 2nd, Sunday, 2019, Franziska von Karma's Apartment, 11:55 PM

It was a warm summer night, prosecutor Franziska von Karma was standing on the balcony of her apartment star gazing. She looked to the sky where full moon was looming over the city and her gaze was almost like guided towards it.

"It is just a full moon, nothing special!" She said to herself "... But why it is red? There shouldn't be lunar eclipses at this time... It is almost glowing..." Franziska felt cold shivers "And why looking at it is giving me the creeps?" She asked herself. "This makes no sense... absolutely stupid!"

Franziska's eyes wondered in the stars but again her gaze traveled back to the moon.

"What is so special... with...!" Something appeared on the moon for a short while and as soon as it appeared it vanished. She startled. "What... the heck was that... Did I just see... some kind of a structure in front of the moon?" She wondered. "Impossible... it must have been a cloud passing over creating an illusion that something was there..."

The Moon had changed... it had taken an even brighter shade of red. It casted reddish light on the city.

"Err... No way that is possible... There is no way that moon can shine that bright during eclipse!"

"(... It is not an eclipse)" She thought. "... Not an eclipse... Fool! Of course it isn't when moon is that bright." She said. "(It is a sign...)" She thought. "Huh?... A sign? ... Did I think something like that?" Franziska said. "Blood red moon can't be a normal phenomenon... Did I just... say a blood red?" Franziska's heart started to pick up in pace. "Calm down fool, calm down... It's nothing."

Franziska was tapping her fingers on the rail and here legs were quite restless.

"Nothing?... Then why I'm feeling so Goddamn nervous about it?!" She yelled. "... Did I just... swear?" "(Because... you have a Goddamn good reason to be nervous!)"

"Where did that come from?... Okay then what would good reason be? "(...Beware a vampire is on the move...)"

Her eyes snapped wide open. "... What?.. A vampire?! What am I thinking about? Vampires are fictional! They don't exist... or do they?" She slapped herself. "Stupid fool... Von Karma doesn't think about stupid mythical creatures which have no place except in some foolishly foolish fools foolish folklores!... Just where that thought got into my head?!" She turned facing the moon. "You fool moon, you get me to think totally stupid things!" "(Your instincts and senses are at work, nothing more.)" "Stop thinking stupid things you fool!" "(It is... the truth.)"

Franziska was silent for a while... squeezed her fist and closed her eyes trying to calm down. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. "There is someone here!" She said and seemed to notice some movement in the corner of her eye and quickly snatched her whip into her hand.

"(Wait a minute... why I'm reacting like this?)" She thought "(You are acting by your instincts..)" "(What instincts?!)"

In the left side of balcony's rail something dark was sitting silently. It was a black thing with long ears which seemed to look at Franziska with interest.

"A Bat?... What it's doing here?" She wondered.

Bat's nose was sniffing the air and it looked Franziska into her eyes. She felt cold shivers once again.

"Are you here trying to mess up my thoughts too?!... TAKE THAT! you... bathead and don't come back!!" Franziska yelled and raised her hand over her head and proceeded with downward strike aiming directly towards the bat and the lash it into it's belly.

"Ouch!" The bat screeched and fell down.

"...Ouch!?... Bats doesn't sound like that!" Franziska said. "(... That was a very precise hit... What did I say? A bathead, what kind of insult is that?)"

Moments later the bat rose again to the level of the balcony and circled above her head a few times.

"Stupid thing... Go away or I whip you again you foolish leather winged thing!"

Bat turned to watch her in the air and Franziska could swear that a smile was appearing on it's face. After that it turned around and disappeared into the night.

Franziska felt wind breeze and heard something in her ears.

"Yes, I have found you at last..."

"!!... What was that?" She wondered scared. "I found you... did someone say something? Who or... what found me?.."

"I better go to sleep, it will pass... Calm down Franziska, everything is alright." She tried to calm herself and left the balcony to go to sleep.

June 3rd, Monday, Gourde Lake 12:15 AM

"This is an excellent chance to try out mah new camera... Takin' nighttime shots will be easy with this thing!" Said a woman with big hair and camera around her neck." It was Lotta Hart a freelance photographer who had been involved with several cases in the past.

"But what is up with the moon? It's crazy I tell ya!... It's like burnin' an' hell... It's givin' me creepers!" Lotta said.

She was walking around the woods trying to find something to shoot. When she saw something on the field.

"Hey there's someone over there." She said and came closer. She looked through the camera's lens.

"Heyy... It's Larry Butz... I mean Mr. Deauxnim the picture book artist... I wonder what he is doing here?" She wondered and the saw Larry's hands making movements on a canvas.

"Ah... He is painting something... probably a scenery from the lake."

"Hey... no no no! This won't do... The moon is all wrong shade!..." He heard Larry yelling.

"But... wasn't the moon dimmer a while ago?" He wondered scratching his head . "No no no... I have to fix it." Larry said and took some paint and began painting moon all over again.

"Artist at work." Lotta grinned and pressed the button taking a picture.

Suddenly a figure covered by a violet cloak and hood walked behind Larry. It stopped about a meter away from him.

"What's this... A girl?... This is getting interesting." Lotta said and waited camera at ready. She took a shot.

Larry seemingly hadn't noticed girl's appearance.

"Pretty impressive... You have captured the essence of the red moon rather well... Larry." The girl said her arms crossed..

Lotta saw that Larry was startled. He turned around to look at the arrival.

"Whoa! Wowcha!" Larry exclaimed.

"I guess the girl is a looker." Lotta wondered.

Larry hastily stood up.

"Err... Sorry I didn't see you come here babe... You surprised me." Larry said a bit nervously.

"Not at all." She replied with a sweet voice. "Do continue don't mind me."

"Eh... what is beauty like you doing out here at a time like this...?"

"I like the moon... It is quite something, isn't it?"

"Yeah... I was nearly done with my scenery when it seemed to change shade... That is something else, a blood red moon... I promised to return at midnight, but this is something I can't ignore I have to fix the moon but how?"

"I can help you with that Larry... Look into my eyes."

"You... eyes... are." Larry voice was slurred.

"The 'ell did she just hypnotize him just like that."

The girl pulled her hood down revealing her head. She had red hair braids starting from the back of head and ending below her ears and very pale face.

"That girl ain't got too much sunlight." She whispered.

"But before I can help you... I need something." The girl said closing the distance between herself and dazed Larry.

"(Ahh... getting frisky are we?)" Lotta though.

"I'll give you... what ever... you want." Was Larry's slurry reply.

"Just stay still. This wont hurt... too much." Girl was nuzzling Larry's neck.

"(What does she mean with that?)"

The girl grabbed Larry with ease and bent his head back a bit.

"(W-what there's no way she can be that powerful!)" Lotta was observing very keenly. What happened next shocked her greatly. The Girl opened her mouth revealing something Lotta did never expect; fangs and in the next moment redhead pierced Larry's skin.

"No way in hell this is happening... T-t-that girl is a... v-v-vampire!" She whispered. Lotta immediately began to take a little bit more distance but she was still taking pictures.

Girl raised her head and wiped her mouth.

"This is what we can use... Give the moon proper shade with your own blood."

"Yes... that seems good... idea." Larry replied dazed and walked to the painting and started working on it again.

Lotta used zoom and took some pictures from a little safer distance.

Suddenly Larry stopped. "I am... done."

Vampire stepped forward. "Good... Allow me to do some finishing touches."

Larry instantly stood up and nodded he walked back a bit. The Vampire took the brush while Larry answered his cellphone.

"Now let us depart." Vampire said and some kind of portal opened taking Larry with it.

"(These shots are going to be the best supernatural pictures I have ever taken!)" Lotta was excited.

"Hm?... There is someone here." Vampire said and took several steps towards the woods.

"Come out... I won't hurt you."

"(You expect me to believe that after what you did just now? Dream on girl I ain't donatin' a drop of blood today!)"

Lotta kept retreating back towards her car.

"We can play this game of cat and mouse if you like, but in the end I will catch you!" Vampire yelled after her.

Lotta began to retreat even faster and then she shrieked when something flew into her face.

"Damn, bat leave me alone!" She yelled. After several rounds it did stop its pestering and flew and little distance away transforming into the girl she saw before. "Aah! No way!"

"Found you!" Vampire said. "Ha ha ha... I told you in the end I would catch you." Vampire was glaring at Lotta like a wild animal and was licking her teeth.

"Y-you transformed!" Lotta was shocked.

"You saw it yourselves. I thought my wolf form at first, but that would have left you quite mutilated." Girl's eyes began to glow. "Actually I have already dined tonight, but... an extra doesn't hurt." She said menacingly baring her fangs.

"S-s-stay away from me!" Lotta screamed.

"Now now... This won't hurt much." Vampire grinned and stepped closer. Just then all of a sudden series of three fireballs hit to the vampire's side. She screamed and whirled around towards the direction where the attack came from.

Lotta was still paralyzed from fear. "W-what the 'ell was that?" She sputtered.

Man with flowing black hair appeared from the woods with sword in hand.

"Back off vampire!" He shouted. "Now!" He pointed his sword towards the girl.

Vampire glared at him. "Alucard!?... What in the Abyss?!"

"It seems I was just in time... You have been a trouble for some time already girl. We have been waiting for this moment to finally meet you in person..." Alucard said.

"So, I get to meet the famous Alucard, I should feel flattered but I'm not... " She glared to Lotta. "Seems like you just got saved... I'll be watching you son of Dracula!" Vampire transformed into a bat and flew into the night.

Lotta felt like her heart would jump out of her throat.

"You are safe now." The man said with a calm tone and sheathed his sword. "Are you all right miss?"

"Y-yeah I reckon so... Thanks for the rescue I guess..." Lotta said. "(Damn, he's good lookin', Son of Dracula?!)" "I'm Lotta Hart... a freelance photographer... Are you also a..."

"Yes and no... Be at ease Ms. Hart I am friend to humans, My name is Genya Arikado." Man introduced himself.

"Arikado, but didn't she just call you with another name?" Lotta asked.

"Yes, vampires know me with that name. What were you doing out here at this time Ms. Hart?"

"Huh?... you gonna interrogate me mister?!" Lotta asked suspiciously glaring at the man.

"No.. no, I'm just curious..." Man replied..

"Well... Mr. Arikado, I was simply practicin' nighttime photography and ended up escapin' that vampire... To think that they really exist!"

"Yes they do. They are unfortunately very real... You should leave this place before she decides to come back." Arikado said. "She is still around..."

"Yeah that's a good idea... Wait are you some sort of a vampire hunter?" Lotta asked curiously.

"Not exactly... But pretty close." Arikado replied.

"Well you kinda saved mah life so I reckon I should reward you somehow... Do you need a ride or somethin'?" Lotta opened her car's door.

"As a matter of fact, I need to get to the Gatewater Hotel as soon as possible."

"That's along the road... Sure I can give you a lift." Lotta pondered. "Hop in."

Arikado opened passengers door and sat down.

"Buckle up and let's go!" She said and turned the key, car's engine started and Lotta pressed the pedal.

Gatewater Hotel, 1:35 AM

About half an hour later Lotta turned into hotel parking lot.

"So, here we are." Lotta said and stopped her car in front of the hotel.

"Thank you for the ride Ms. Hart and good night to you." Arikado said and stepped out from the car.

"It was nothin', thanks again for the rescue." Lotta said and closed the door, driving away.

Arikado turned around and he walked into the hotel. He walked through the lobby, up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked a voice from behind the door.

"It's me, let me in." Arikado replied.

"It was about time..." The voice said and door opened revealing a gray haired woman who seemed to be in her 30's. "Got stuck in traffic... Too many bats?" She asked jokingly.

"I'm sorry I had to make a slight detour at the Gourde Lake... I saved a young woman in the process." Arikado replied. "A vampire was about to attack her!"

"A Vampire here in Los Angeles?" Woman asked shocked.

"Goddamn bathead bitches start to appear when you least want them..." Man's voice grumbled man's voice from a blue glowing sphere on a pillow alongside another orb which was dim but still seemed to glow faintly..

"And she was the one we have been looking for." Arikado said.

"You mean that it was... her?!" Woman asked shocked.

"Our mysterious vampire herself... She knew me but wasn't interested in fighting.

"Aaand? What was she like?"

"Unknown new face... A Complete stranger."

"A new girl in town it seems..." Said Woman's voice from the other orb. "What about your... visit to Franziska, did you find out anything Alucard?"

"There was a reaction, she clearly reacted to the moon. Then she sensed me and in the next moment... I was whipped off the balcony."

Grey haired woman laughed. "Yes, that would be Franziska alright. She is already skilled with a whip so that is one problem out of the way."

"Ha ha ha... Serves you right Tepes!" Man's voice said as the orb was flashing.

Arikado noticed something on the floor. "Ahh... you have prepared it. I wonder what hotel upkeep will say about this?" He saw a circle with markings drawn on the floor.

"Hey! Is there something wrong with it?" Grey haired woman asked.

"You have drawn to the floor."

"I'll clean it up after we are done."

"She reacted to the moon... The seal might be weakening." Said Woman voice.

"All the better... Less work for us. Sooner this gets done the better. When she finds out the bastards better hide!" Man's voice said.

"It could... or the dark power which is the source is stronger than the seals blocking ability. Meaning she would sense something nevertheless." Grey haired woman replied.

"Then... we must do this at once. You have made your observation Alucard, she reacted and that is enough for me... Let us undo the wrong that was done to my baby Let us guide her to the path of truth." Woman's voice said her orb was pulsing with gentle light.

"It seems everything is in place... Let's begin." Arikado said and sat down. Gray haired woman put the orbs in two separate pillows and set them down gently in the middle of their own circles. "I'd like to perform a little test..." Arikado suggested.

"What you have in mind Tepes?" Asked man's orb curiously.

Arikado explained what he was planning and after the orb started to flash brightly and the man's voice laughed. "Aaha ha ha ha! Pure genius Tepes! That is a good choice even just for the comedic value alone!"

"I wonder how they react?... Let us proceed." Said womans voice from the other orb. "I'm curious to see what they can do."

Location: Unknown, Time: Meaningless

Violet cloaked figure materialized in what seemed to be a portal chamber. She was greeted by a floating skeletal figure wearing a robe and carrying enormous scythe.

"Welcome back milady, I see you have been successful." It said with nether worldly voice. "What held you?"

"There was someone else there who saw me. I followed that woman but before I could kill her I was scorched by three fireballs!" Vampire pulled her hood back her braids looked a bit like horns. "And guess who had to show up with his flashing sword! No other than that half-breed meddler!" She snarled a spread her cape revealing a glorious red dress. The two exited the chamber and walked to the hallway.

"Alucard!" Skeletal figure said fingering the scythe's handle. "What was his business there?"

"I'd like to know that myself, Death."

"Perhaps it is with that business he runs, Bat Company Inc." Death said.

"But there are no Bat Company Inc. offices in Los Angeles!"

"Not yet anyway he could plan expanding... But still Alucard does belong to that supernatural fighting band..."

"Don't I know it. They have tried to track me down... But for now they have failed. There is no way they could predict my movement's there has to be reason why he is here." Girl was walking away when she suddenly stopped. "... I felt something else too, a presence." She turned her head.

"Is there a hunter in the city which I do not know of?

"There isn't... Wait... Could it be?!" Death realized something.

"Something wrong?"

"There is a possibility, but nothing that would be a threat at the moment as the person in question has no idea that she is a hunter."

"She... A girl hunter huh?" Wicked smile spread on the vampire's face. "Very interesting."

"I have to confirm this myself and shall report to you after I have something conclusive." Death made a bow and vanished from sight.

She fiddled her black necklace glowing red from within. "And now... to finish things with that artist." The vampire said and walked down the hallway clearly knowing which way to go. She spotted that the door to the guest room where she was heading was open.

"Who left the door open?!" She yelled.

"N-no one m-mistress... The door was closed as you instructed." Said one girl who clearly seemed to be a maid.

Vampire instantly ran to the room and looked in the bed was empty.

"Aaaaarrghh! That idiot!" She snarled. "I should have weakened him more!" She angrily walked away. "If anyone has seen an artist somewhere report to me immediately, he must not be harmed!"

"You mean that poor little man with a cloth hat mistress?" Asked a sultry voice close by it was came from a bat winged woman wearing a very revealing outfit. "He ran to the corridor on the left."

Vampire nodded and ran to pointed corridor soon he heard man screaming in a nearby room.

She opened the door and revealed a large living room and the man in question face white back to wall as he was slowly approached by living corpses.

Vampire put her hands on her hips and bellowed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Instantly the zombies turned around to the source of the voice and they started to moan and groan. "I'm your mistress! He will be one of us, so stop pestering right now or I'll burn you all into ashes!" Blue flame was flickering on her palm.

Zombies started to retreat and she stepped forward walking to still very much panicked Larry Butz.

"(Wow! That girl is gorgeous, but those glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth...)" Larry thought "AAH!... This is a dream I'm having a nightmare... I just pinch myself and then I wake up, I wake up and everything is fine... Ouch!" Larry looked around and yelped. "Nothing happened!... No this isn't this is..."

Vampire looked slightly amused. "As you can see you are still here in this... nightmare."

Evil grin spread on her face. Larry was shaking.

"Now come with me before I change my mind and let the zombies make a meal out of you anyway!"

Larry thought his choises.. "(Let's see zombies or vampire... No no, make it 1. Get eaten by zombies! Or 2. Go with cute vampire girl... I'll go with 2.)" He made his decision and stood up. "A-all right." He said still white as a sheet. "(Hopefully she isn't... thirsty.)"

"Smart choice... Now follow me! You should have stayed in that room anyway." Larry followed the vampire out of the room and to the corridor. They were walking back to the room where he was supposed to say. Larry was warily looking around as they walked through the corridor

"W-what is this place? A-are all these monsters for real?!"

"Monsters?! How dare you!" one of the gorgeous looking bat-winged women turned towards Larry who was shaking. Her angry look was piercing. Larry yelped.

"This idiot will learn in time... There is no need for violence." Vampire said. "It isn't wise to insult a succubus Larry, she could tear you apart."

"Ahh, you have taken him already milady." Succubus seemed a bit calmer. "Watch your back little man." She said as a warning.

"S-sorry, I seriously didn't meant y-you with that monster remark... Y-you are beautiful!" Larry said.

"Yes, I know that. Succubus smirked to Larry and bowed to the vampire and walked away. "Milady Countess."

"C-countess?!" Larry said shocked.

"This is my home, my domain." Vampire said and the two started walking again. "Even I find some beings here hideous and grotesque for my tastes, but they are all my servants. You will get used to it in time as well..."

"In time?! Sorry babe, but I'm so NOT staying here!" Larry was panicked.

"You are slow are you?... I have already taken you thus that is your only choice."

"Taken... how?" Larry asked.

The Vampire moved her hand to her neck as to imply something. Larry did the same and he felt something and his eyes opened wide in horror. "NO!"

"It is inevitable you will become one of us..." She smirked. "Why did you leave the room in the first place?"

"Well, what you'd do after waking up in a strange place and the door wasn't locked so..."

"Oh, well... Here we are anyway. And NOW you WILL stay here until I say otherwise... Get in there!" She said with a vicious tone pointing at the door.

Larry yelped and went into the room. "(OK, so she already bit me... That's the reason why she didn't do it now.)" The countess followed her.

"Sit down on the bed and lay down!"

Larry did so very quickly. "Wait a minute... D-do I know you?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't think we have met before." Countess replied.

"Y-you just look familiar.. A-and you also have that thingamajig... Maga-thing around your neck. Expect I have never seen one which was flipped over and black... Who are you?"

"My name is not your business... Now it is time for you to sleep."

"I'm not very sleepy now babe. I slept a while back. Maybe if you slept with me..." Larry grinned nervously.

"I have no time for your idiocy... SLEEP!" Vampire snarled and her eyes began to glow red.

"Strange... I feel..." Larry yawned. "Perhaps I should take a nap."

"Do so... and when you wake up you will be a new man." Girl said and held her necklace. "Sleep Larry Butz... sleep... and forget!" Red glow within started to intensify.

Larry started to snore and the Countess left the room after finding he was in deep sleep. Quietly she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Notify me when he awakes." Countess said.

"As you wish milady." One of the maids replied.


	2. II: Die monster?

A/N: All new second chapter replacing the well... somewhat boring trial with something with more action. Several nods to same subject are inevitable as you might guess from the chapter name. ;D

**II: "Die monster?"**

Location: Huh?, Time: Absolutely no idea

Franziska was dreaming all of a sudden she saw a flash and noticed that she was in a some strange place.

"What is this foolishness?" She looked around she was standing in a chamber surrounded by stonewalls. Franziska heard a door creaking behind her and turned around to her surprise it was familiar spiky haired man.

"What ARE you doing here Mr. Phoenix Wright?" Franziska asked and noticed what he was wearing. "And what is with that armor?"

"Franziska?! Armor what ar..." Phoenix looked at himself. "Whoa! Looks like I'm suited for battle!" He then looked at Franziska. "I could say the same for you." Franziska checked herself and noticed that she too was wearing something else she wouldn't usually wear. Starting with a breast mail. Phoenix was staring clearly nervously something that Franziska had clipped on her belt.

"What are you staring at?"

"There is something... err... dangerous looking attached to your belt." Phoenix said little nervously and pointed his finger.

"Hm?" Franziska wondered and touched something it felt familiar its grip felt like a whip so he detached the thing.

"OH MY GOD!" Was the first thing Phoenix said when he saw it.

"W-w-what the heck kind of whip is this?!" Franziska said in awe. Instead of leather it was metallic chain with a spiky ball attached as the tip.

"That is a weapon, that's what it is!" Phoenix said.

"I agree... a very dangerous one... A very strange kind of whip." Franziska examined it a little further. "How does something like this exist anyway... There is no way things like these would be made at present times."

"So we are both suited for battle... for what?" Phoenix wondered.

"Beats me... What was back there?" Franziska asked.

"Back where?... Ahh, you mean the door I came through... Well actually I just stepped through it, sorry I have no idea what was behind it exactly, sorry."

"Then we shall find out." Franziska said with determined tone and walked to the door and opened it. Behind it was a room but it seemed to covered with hazy and was whirling as it was distorted or something like that.

"(Hmm... If I just step through)" Franziska walked through the door or at least tried to she immediately hit something and was thrown back followed by crackle of energy.

"There is a some sort of... barrier?! We can't go that way."

"So then I guess we have only one option; that door ahead of us." Phoenix said.

They walked to the door and opened it, behind them was a small corridor with another door at the end.

"Any idea where we are?" Phoenix asked.

"As far as architecture goes... A fortress or something similar." Franziska replied.

They had reached the door at the corridors end and Franziska opened it and the two felt that they had stepped outside into fresh air. There was a breeze in the air and it was cool.

"Whoaaaaaaa!" Phoenix yelled he had step in first. "You were right, expect this is a castle! One very HUGE castle!"

They were greeted by a spectacular sight. There were high up what clearly seemed to be a castle, it's tallest tower actually. To their right they could see a face of a clock tower. Moonlight illuminated their surroundings.

"Huge? You are not very good at describing things with words Mr. Phoenix Wright.. I'd say monstrous... and we a high up."

Phoenix looked down and paled.

"What is it?" Franziska crossed her arms.

"Umm... I'm not very good with heights."

"Get a grip you fool! We are not going to fall down from here. Those stairs leading to that keep seem wide enough for me." Franziska pointed at the structure at the top of the stairs. "Let's go, that is the only way we can go anyway.

Suddenly something flew by them very quickly. Franziska shrieked and lashed the chain whip which managed to hit some of the things. Phoenix also shouted and without noticing unsheathed a sword from it's scabbard which was on his back.

It was a swarm of bats and those were hit fell down on the stair case dead and quickly burned away leaving nothing behind.

"That was strange..." Phoenix said.

Ominous air blew at them from the keeps dark doorway. Franziska felt shivers in her spine.

"I don't know why but... I have a bad feeling about this."

"Courage... don't leave me." Phoenix said quietly.

"Whatever awaits, I have no regrets." Franziska said.

"What the heck I said?... Somehow it fits."

"Not to mention what I said."

"Dark keep... ominous castle... moonlight... bats." Phoenix said. "... Vampire."

"A vampire?!" Franziska exclaimed. "Is it that what is awaiting us?"

"I got the idea from the bats. Didn't you see those red eyes?"

"Seems like you didn't come unarmed as well."

"Yeah, a sword... That's what is bothering me. I have NEVER used a sword in my life nor have I taken any fencing lessons... In addition to that if there is vampire ahead our weapons selection seems strange."

"We should have stakes and such but no... whip seems very strange choice to me."

"What kind of vampire hunter uses a whip?" Phoenix wondered.

"Forget it... Onward!"

They reached the keep and the dark doorway into something which seemed to a dining room. It was illuminated by candelabras on the floor and candlesticks on the table. Moonlight also provided light through the window.

"Hey excuse me." Franziska saw some people ahead. They seemed to be heaving in place. "Can you tell..." Some of the people started to advance towards two attorneys arms pointing towards them.

They both yelled when light revealed that some of their faces was decomposed. Clearly revealing the fact that these people were no longer alive.

"Z-z-zombies!" Franziska shrieked.

Phoenix was sweating bullets and held his sword at ready while groaning and moaning group of undead advanced towards them. "G-get ready to whip!"

"I-I guess it's time to see w-what this can do... S-stay back... I-I w-warn you." Franziska held the whip hands shaking. Neither of them was prepared for this.

"They are all ready dead... No one can say that we murdered them. One zombie was getting dangerously close. "Here g-goes TAKE THAT!" Phoenix swiped his sword cutting the zombie in half. He was clearly disgusted, but then surprised as even zombie quickly burned the away the same way as the bats outside.

"P-pretty good for s-someone w-who is a beginner with a sword, huh?"

Franziska stroke aiming at the whip at the zombie somewhat ahead of her. Spike ball tip went directly through it's rotting head.

"Ewwwww!" Franziska was also disgusted again the zombie fell down and burned away.

"Hey you broke that candelabra!... What?!" Phoenix spotted something strange.

"What now?!" Franziska said.

"See what is in it's place."

"It's a bottle."

"Yes very perspective Franziska, but it wasn't there a while ago."

"Are you fool insinuating that the bottle appeared after I hit that thing?"

"Yes?"

"Things just don't appear out of nowhere!"

There were ten zombies still left some in the back of the dining room had noticed that there were intruders and they were also moving towards the two attorneys turned into unlikely hunters.

Phoenix looked at the bottle and the advancing zombie crowd. He crouched and picked the bottle.

He read the text and nasty smile crept on his face.

"Ooh... Something helpful?" Franziska inquired.

"Guess twice... This is holy water." Phoenix replied.

"Give it to me... I have more practice with accuracy."

"No objections." Phoenix said and handed the bottle to Franziska. "All right you fools without brains... TAKE THAT!" She threw the bottle at the middle of the zombies. Blue plume of flames appeared which burned the zombies very badly and some of them fell down and burst into flames.

"Effective... All right let's take care of the rest of them hyaaa!" Phoenix yelled and ran forward swinging his sword around taking out two zombies. Franziska stroke killing two others and their combined attack killed the final one.

Franziska was looking at Phoenix with surprised expression.

"What?" He asked.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright, are you ABSOLUTELY certain that you have NEVER used a sword before?"

"Definitely not... this was my first... wow!"

"Then you have it in your blood... what ever that means is another thing."

"How about if we smash everything here? I think we might find something else useful besides that bottle of holy water..."

"Everything?... No that would take too long. Besides I smashed a candelabra so... smashing them and the candlesticks might also be a possibility."

"Well let's put that to the test." Phoenix walked to the table and smashed a candle stick. "I don't know how it is possible, but a gold coin appeared just now. There must be something hidden in everything in here."

"And... you want to test out that theory?" Franziska inquired.

Idiotic grin spread on Phoenix's face. "You bet."

"Fine... might as well get some practice with this... thing."

Little after all candlesticks and candelabras were broken. Phoenix's theory was correct and they got some items for their trouble.

"How the hell that chunk of meat was hidden in there?"

"How they fit anything in these?... This goes against all that makes sense." Phoenix held the baked chunk of meat in his hands and took a bite.

"You fool! Don't eat it!" Franziska warned him.

"I'm not... I'm just tasting it at first..." Phoenix replied munching. "...Mmm, very good. This is perfectly edible." He swallowed and took another bite.

Franziska had discovered a cup of tea hidden on one of the candlesticks and now that Phoenix had tried the meat she decided to try the tea. At first she smelled it. Tea smelled like a fine Earl Grey so Franziska took a sip. "This tea is perfectly drinkable as well..."

After a short break they turned their faces toward the heavy looking wooden pair of doors leading to the next room.

"Ladies first." Phoenix said. Franziska opened the door and Phoenix stepped in after her. Behind the door was a room with a red carpet leading to a throne.

"A throne room." Franziska stated.

Pathway war surrounded by unlit candelabras. It was quiet... very quiet. Maybe, even too quiet.

Expect themselves there was no one inside.

"It seems that the lord of the castle isn't around... Let's go." Phoenix said turning around when Franziska raised her finger.

"Wait!" She hissed. "Something is watching us... I just know it, don't ask how. I don't know it myself either."

Then a glass shattered and a huge bat flew in from the window on the ceiling. It landed on the throne and looked at the duo with glowing red eyes.

"What is that?" Franziska wondered.

Just then a beam of light covered the throne and after it dissipated it bat was gone and in this place was a pale older man, who according to way he was dressed looked like a royalty or at least a lord of sorts. He grabbed the glass which was sitting on the throne's armrest and took a sip from it. His observant eyes had an eerie glow. The candles had also lit up.

"You don't go out much do you?" Franziska snorted.

"At least not in sunlight... He is not a human!" Phoenix whispered.

"I know, transforming bat was a hint enough!" Franziska whispered back.

"I don't think that's wine either." Phoenix pointed at the glass.

The man took a casual sip and spoke. "Ah! I see you made it after all... Welcome."

"W-who are you?" Franziska asked.

"You mean you don't know who I am?!" The man bellowed, fangs in his mouth were now visible.

"Oh shit... I was right." Phoenix whispered.

"How times have changed, do present time hunters rush into action so recklessly as they don't even research what or who they are up against?" The vampire sighed. "Very well then. I am no other than the King of Vampire's and Lord of Darkness, Count Dracula!"

"D-Dracula?!" Franziska stuttered. "Cease this foolishness!"

"Foolishness? My girl, aren't YOU the fools to come here in the first place?"

"Die monster! You don't belong in this world." Phoenix blurted out.

"What did you say?!" Franziska whispered.

"Again someone is uttering that same nonsense..." Dracula said and shook his head. "It was not by my hand that I have once again given flesh. I was called here my humans who wish to pay ME tribute."

"Tribute?! You steal mens souls and make them your slaves!" Franziska said.

"Franziska, what was that?" Phoenix whispered.

"Perhaps the same could he said from all religions."

"Besides slavery is illegal!" Phoenix added.

"Hah! Why would I care about laws of men?" Dracula tapped his glass making rather theatrical wave with his other hand. "Their laws do not apply to me!"

"Your words are as empty as your soul. Mankind ill needs a savior such as you!" Phoenix said.

"Are you nuts?!" Franziska whispered.

"What is a Man?" Dracula said dropping his glass which shattered as it hit the floor. "A miserable little pile of secrets, but enough talk. HAVE AT YOU!" Light appeared again swallowing the throne and Dracula vanished and then appeared before them.

"We have to fight him..." Franziska said a bit uncertainly.

"Out of the frying pan and into the Hell Fire!" Dracula pointed his hand unleashing series of fireballs.

"Watch out!" Phoenix yelled and accidentally hit one fireball with his sword. He felt impact but the fireball dissipated. "Hey! They can be blocked!"

Dracula vanished again.

"Hey!" Phoenix protested. Light flashed behind him and suddenly Dracula appeared right behind back. "Aah!" Phoenix swung his sword connecting a hit. Dracula grunted.

"That was a lucky hit." Franziska said. She saw fireballs approaching and proceeded strike at them herself. Chains clicked as she swung the whip destroying two but the lowest got through and hit her leg.

"Grrrk! That hurt!" Franziska gritted her teeth. "Hold still so I can whip you!"

"Behind you!" Phoenix yelled. Dracula appeared behind Franziska and soon tasted the whip as it smashed into his face.

Phoenix almost felt the vampires pain, but surprisingly there wasn't even a mark on Dracula's face.

"That blow would have killed a man."

"Yes, but he is not one." Franziska replied.

Taste true power!" Dracula bellowed and sent two larger fireballs.

"I don't think those can be blocked... Dodge!" Phoenix yelled jumping to the side Franziska took another side.

Dracula's Castle, Keep Entrance Chamber

Three other figures appeared through the door Phoenix had entered through while ago, they were all girls.

"Where am I?" Mia Fey wondered.

"Mystic Maya, where are we?" Pearl Fey asked as she spotted her cousin

"Pearly... Sis w-what are you doing here?!" Maya Fey asked.

"I could ask the same question Maya." Mia replied and looked around. "Where is this exactly?"

"Umm... I have no idea sis."

"There are two doors... and we came from that one." Pearl said and pointed at the door behind them... "So should we go that way?" Pearl asked pointing at the door ahead.

Mia crossed her arms. "I guess... Maybe we can find out where we have gotten ourselves into."

Three Fey's walked to the door and Pearl opened it letting then into the corridor which lead outside.

Maya ran forwards and opened the final door and cool breeze blew in.

"Fresh air! Let's go Mystic Mia!" Pearl dashed forward and stopped in her tracks. When she saw Maya eyes wide open like saucers and mouth wide open. She was still catching her breath.

"Maya... what is... Holy..!" Mia exclaimed. "What a view!"

"Holy?... Sis more like UNholy... Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!"

"M-Mystic Maya are you OK?" Pearl asked little worried.

"I'm fine Pearly... I.. I think I know where we are... But I have hard time to believe it myself!" Maya was very excited.

"Care to enlighten us as your big sister has no idea where we are... This is a huge castle that's all I notice." Mia said.

"Yes it is huge... This has to be Castlevania, castle of Count Dracula!"

"Dracula's castle... as in Dracula the vampire?" Mia asked.

"Y-yes exactly." Maya said. "That keep up there that is where Dracula's throne is."

"So we are at the pinnacle of the most dangerous place in the castle?!" Mia asked.

"How did you know that the castle is full of horrors?!" Maya asked. "Have you read about it?"

"Castle full of horrors?! Then what is Pearl doing here?"

"I... I have no idea... Does it matter? This is only a dream anyway."

Mia was quiet she was thinking about something while climbing the stairway. Fey's entered the keep and heard from the grunts and flashes that in the back was something going on.

"W-what's that Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked.

"If back there is the throne room then... There is a battle going on right now!" Maya exclaimed.

"Maya, do you want that vampire to hear us?" Mia scowled.

"Sorry sis..." Maya said apologetically. "Let's go quietly." She whispered and trio tiptoed to the door in the back.

Dracula's Castle, Castle Keep, Throne Room

They got a great view, fight was really on. Hits were given and gained from the both sides.

"That is Dracula?... Dracula in Bram Stoker's novel doesn't have powers of that level." Mia said.

"Yes, this is real Dracula." Maya said.

"Real Dracula?" Mia wondered.

"That tall bearded man is bad man right?" Pearl asked quietly.

"More than bad... diabolical, demonic even." Maya replied.

"Your skills seem to be quite adequate." Dracula said unleashing a volley of fire balls after the hunters.

Franziska and Phoenix tried to destroy the fireballs as well as they could, but they suffered several hits.

"Shit!... NO!" Phoenix shouted when larger fireballs were coming at them again.

"Brace yourself!" Franziska said.

Impact was vicious. It's force sent the two unlikely hunters on their backs against a floor.

"W-wait a minute that's Nick!" Mia said.

"And that has to be Franziska... What the heck?" Maya exclaimed.

"M-Mr. Nick is the man on the ground?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"I...I don't think... I can move a finger!" Phoenix said.

"I'm... I can't my, legs!" Franziska moaned.

"Ha ha ha! That was easy." Dracula gloated in triumph. "Fighting you wasn't even entertaining, what an absolute waste of time!"

Just then Maya did something quite drastic she slammed the doors open revealing themselves to the king of vampire's.

"What are you doing here, this is no place for a children to be. Begone!" Dracula said.

Phoenix raised his head and looked at the three people at the doorway.

"W-what... Maya?... Pearls?... M-Mia?! Phoenix struggled.

"Feys? W-What... are... you doing here?!" Franziska asked in pained expression.

"We are here to help you Mr. Nick!" Pearl replied.

"Nick, Franzy!... Gather your strength!" Maya ja Pearl yelled raising their arms and hands. Immense wave of energy hit Phoenix and Franziska, they felt their powers returning quickly. They stood up.

"Thanks girls." Phoenix said.

"What did you just do?" Mia asked.

"Err... I don't know Mystic Mia." Pearl replied.

"I... I think we did Renards." Maya said.

"Huh?" Pearl didn't understand.

"I explain later..."

"Time to finish this... next time he appears we strike at the same time." Franziska said and grabbed the whip from the floor.

Dracula appeared near the throne. Immediately after the duo noticed the light pillar they were standing by. Vampire received a very painful surprise.

"No! It cannot be... WAAARRGGHH!" Dracula burst into flames and disappeared releasing huge shock wave of energy which threw everyone in the room to the floor.

"Nick, Franziska... You just defeated Dracula!" Maya yelled with excitement.

"Yes we did... Phew." Phoenix sighed with relief.

"Nick, since when you have used a sword?" Mia asked. "I don't remember you mentioning anything about skills in swordplay."

"Franziska asked that me too... It could be in my blood."

Maya looked at the place where Dracula had been. "Wait that's it?... He didn't transform?"

"What do you mean Fey?" Franziska asked.

"Nevermind..."

"Well done... It seems that you are ready..." Said a mysterious voice that seemingly came from nowhere.

"Yes... Everyone as you all know I have already died so I can see things differently. To you this might seem a dream but to me this is artificially constructed vision."

"Artificial dream?!... How is that possible?" Phoenix asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine Nick, this is simply how I see things."

"You mean... that we are all here in a dream while sleeping?" Franziska asked.

"That would be correct... Someone with great power is behind this for reasons unknown." Mia replied.

"B-but that would mean you were tested for something!" Maya exclaimed.

"Test of... vampire hunting?!" Franziska exclaimed. Suddenly a light filled the room and everything vanished from sight.


End file.
